Now What!?
by leelo
Summary: An unexpected visitor stumbles upon Love Hina, typical craziness follows.


Standard disclaimer – none of the characters belong to me but the respective authors and such, yada.. yada… yada….  
  
  
  
Notes : In addition to learning how to draw anime seriously (which I'm doing at the moment) I'm trying to brush up on my writing skillz to create an original manga.  
  
(my ability as a writer is quite sucky in comparison to my drawing ability)  
  
That is why this fic, my first love hina fic is intended as practice for story and dialogue before I start work on my original Manga.  
  
  
  
FYI This is a crossover and an experiment for the above. Not much of a story but I might continue it if you guys see any potential.  
  
  
  
Title : Now What!?  
  
[somewhere in space-time]  
  
A short-haired young man is seen punching buttons and dials on several panels, as strange lights and peculiar objects zip past his cockpit view.  
  
'hmm looks like everything's in order. Where is that darn portable Z- box™ game pad when I need it? Looks like it's going to be a long trip and im getting bored.'  
  
Fiddling with the controls and enjoying an amusing game of DregonBallx™ the rpg, the blue screen of death appears on the 3-dimensional holographic screen with words that state.  
  
" General protection fault in VMM32.dll, please call 1-800-MS-WAIT or upgrade to the newest build 1049 for only 100,000 rps"  
  
Looking at the screen with a frustrated expression, a vein popped in his forehead as he muttered, " Damn macrosoft™….."  
  
Proceeding to throw the console to the original location. A sudden turbulent shock made his throw off balance.  
  
And the Z-box™ console landed on the panels breaking exotic components and creating pretty electrical sparks that danced around the cockpit in a chaotic fashion.  
  
'What have I done. I should have listened to her……'  
  
Stupefied for the moment, he tried to regain his cool composure and assess the situation.  
  
Unfortunately before that could happen many turbulent shocks followed the electrical sparks as a searing light enveloped his eyes and the world turned black.  
  
  
  
[ somewhere on earth ]  
  
Walking up the stone steps that lead to Hinata Inn, Naru sweated a little as the sun beat down and the weight of her heavy backpack added to the burden. Suu playing at the front yard with a gizmotic device was throwing a weird little capsule up and down, before she noticed Narusegawa approach with curiosity.  
  
" Hey Suu, what are you doing?"  
  
A few more people approached to join Naru in her curiosity. Motoko returning from her kendo practice, trudged along with Shinobu who just finished school and Mitsune, who was seen carrying two bottles of sake.  
  
" Can't ya see Naru, I'm tryin to open this Cappo. It fell this morning with that strange guy, so I've been using this spectrum analyzer to figure out the composition and the structural d---"  
  
A little bit shocked Naru interrupted Suu in midspeech.  
  
" Wait! Wait! Wait! Your telling me this 'Thing' fell from out of the sky, along with a GUY?"  
  
" Yea Naru, it is weird, only some one like you is capable of sending men into orbit. I truly wonder what is going on here…."  
  
Mitsune remarked, with a questioning look. Naru clearly peeved, threw back a cynical one.  
  
" Go on Suu, please tell." Shinobu said politely, trying to ease Naru.  
  
" Ya see that big hole there, right there!!"  
  
Smiling, Suu pointed playfully to the gaping hole with tattered wood and shingles on the top most roof to the right of the main entrance.  
  
" That's where he fell with a big machine, it turned into this cool little Cappo! He's with Aunt Haruka now, she's treatin' his wounds or something like that."  
  
Suu went back to her amused state of exploration, and resumed probing the 'Cappo' with her gizmo.  
  
" Oh no..." Naru muttered in confusion.  
  
Conjuring up images of an old wide-eyed pervert scaling up the hinata walls, groping at the sight of shinobu's legs, and oogling mitsune as she clonked him on the head with a Sake bottle. Naru clenched her fists, unable to restrain her anger.  
  
" He must not get away with this, we must stop Aunt Haruka before she lets him stay and recover!"  
  
A thoroughly angry Motoko chimed in,  
  
" First Keitarou… and now another man has trespassed into Hinata Sou. This is unforgivable I must right this immediately!!"  
  
she said, unsheathing the katana blade.  
  
In agreement, Mitsune, Motoko and Naru, entered Hinata with a startled Shinobo coyly following along. When they reached the door they heard a pleading voice.  
  
" No….. please not the needle. I'm telling you I'm not hurt that bad, really!"  
  
"Then don't come crying to me if you start hurting later, I've got to use this sedative in case one of Suu's jungle pets escapes from her room."  
  
An older voice replied.  
  
Naru and Motoko were ready to pounce upon their most despicable victim. Grasping the hilt of her sword tightly, Motoko flung the door open.  
  
" Villian! leave this place immediately before you taste the art of Shinmei Ryuu!!"  
  
Motoko yelled out, without a moments thought.  
  
Instead of angry faces, the girls blushed in amazement as they looked at the mannish figure sitting half-naked with Haruka at his side. For the lavender haired young man they looked upon, was very handsome and obviously well built. Motoko in particular looked away blushing, slightly disgusted at herself.  
  
" ano…. Soo desu ka?"  
  
The startled man said, raising his right eyebrow in confusion, not sure whether to defend himself against a probable attack or scurry away quickly without his belongings. Then suddenly something small and soft nuzzled his neck, as he quickly checked to see if it was something dangerous.  
  
"My-u!! My-u!!"  
  
It turned out to be a rather weird looking Turtle, not unlike what he had seen before on his planet except it was much more cute and friendly. Rather taken with the turtle, he smiled and petted it's head.  
  
" Look Tama-chan likes him!! I don't think he's bad. "  
  
Shinobu couldn't help remark.  
  
" Ka- Ka- Ka- KAME!!!!!!!"  
  
Motoko, yelled twitching her eyebrow. Everybody looked at Motoko with immediate apprehension as they saw a gleam of madness in her eyes. Then all of a sudden, she unsheathed her katana with lightning speed and aimed her blows at the turtle. Tama-chan hiding behind the man's neck was kept safe, as all strikes from Motoko's katana connected with the body of the already bruised man.  
  
"What are you doing, are you crazy!!" he said, with the greatest annoyance.  
  
In the confusion they could see him parrying most of the blows with martial skill, but in the end his strength failed him as a drooling Suu joined the fray with a fork aimed at poor Tama-chan. After a while when Motoko regained her senses and Tama-chan escaped quickly from Suu, the unfortunate victim laid sprawled on the floor with a few bumps on his head and a lot of bruises everywhere, spirals could be seen circling in his eyes, he was knocked out for good.  
  
" Senpai is he going to be alright?" Shinobu asked  
  
" I think so, although I really fell bad for him…." Naru replied sympathetically.  
  
" Mo--to--ko-- …… do you have anything to say for yourself?" Naru grumbled, glaring at Motoko.  
  
"Err… I'm Sorry?!" Motoko replied with a huge sweat drop.  
  
" maa, maa….. iikada, iikada. Daijobu Motoko-san. Nothing a little Sake will do to ease your worrys. Saa!! O-sake o nomimashoo!!!" Mitsune commanded, dragging a reluctant but willfully beaten Motoko with her, down towards the hall.  
  
[ At the dining table ]  
  
Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, and pretty much everybody was gathered at the table, to eat dinner and appease their curiosity over the newcomer.  
  
" So uh… you should probably tell us what your name is first, but where are you from and how did you get here?" Naru questioned.  
  
" My name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs. What I say may sound weird, but I don't belong in this dimension or time, my world is one that is far away in the distance future, and quite different than the one you live in."  
  
He said with a twinge of emotional pain, withholding the truth of devastation and calamity that had followed him before his arrival. Noticing the pain of his bruises he realized his saiyan strength was almost completely sapped.  
  
"Originally I was on an errand but in an accident my ship malfunctioned and I somehow ended up here. My ship is missing, and it seems like I have no hope of getting back, but I must find a way." He said with grave conviction, gripping a plastic canister containing the heartache medicine he needed to deliver.  
  
A silent pause followed as he finished his explanation. The residents were a little shocked at the otherworldliness of their guest. Although there were plenty of strange things that have happened at Love Hina, this was one of a kind.  
  
"would you like to try the food I made? I made some Udon, Sashimi and… and…. " Shinobi said trying to change his serious mood.  
  
" Gomen!" he replied smiling.  
  
" I forgot how hungry I am….. Ikidakimasu!! "  
  
Picking up his chopsticks, a sudden air of joy changed his face. He gorged down the food at a superhuman level.  
  
" Yea Let's eat!! Ikidakimasu!!" Suu, agreed heartily. gorging down the food as quickly as the guest.  
  
"They really DO look the same don't they." Naru remarked, suddenly losing her appetite.  
  
" No kidding." Mitsune replied. Looking at them in amazement.  
  
~--an hour later  
  
" That was very delicious, you're a very good cook Shinobu." Trunks complimented her after his 20th helping of food.  
  
" Oh my god… You really are from another planet" Mitsune said even more amazed than before.  
  
" Thank you." Shinobu replied blushing a bit.  
  
A long overdue question suddenly popped into Mitsunes head,.  
  
" Say Trunks-san, you don't happen to have a girlfriend ne?"  
  
"Uh…. no." he quietly replied.  
  
" WHAT? No way!" The voices echoed, as Mitsune and Naru pounded the dinner table. Motoko a bit relieved, blushed.  
  
"Why do you ask? I don't understand at all…" He was hopelessly clueless.  
  
"Well… uh… it's just a bit strange that's all." Naru could only say.  
  
" My, you truly are an innocent young lad! Since you have no home to go to your welcome to stay and make up for that big hole in the roof. Since Keitarou the current Kanrinin left to go on an expedition with Seta-san, Hinata needs a temporary Kanrinin atleast until Keitarou comes back." Haruka stated.  
  
"Your time-machine is in Suu's hands. She's the tech genius around here, so she can help you fix it and return home." Haruka winked.  
  
" I am forever in your debt." Trunks bowed with gratitude.  
  
" Don't worry about it kid, it's the least we can do for a stranded time- traveler."  
  
Suddenly every one looked at Motoko as she banged her hands on the table and stood up as if she were to object. However, she didn't say anything as her face held back signs of guilt and emotion. She eventually got up and walked away quietly to her room.  
  
"hmm… not too bad considering she would have easily killed Keitarou's friends if one of them ended up as kanrinin." Mitsune said.  
  
" you can start by washing up the dishes and cleaning the rooms." Naru addressed the guest. Smiling, she handed him a wash cloth and broom.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, he picked up the cleaning implements and walked towards the kitchen. Seeing Tama-chan fly over to his shoulder, his heart lifted as he welcomed his newly found friend.  
  
::::END::::::: 


End file.
